memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/No Rest for the Wicked/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN INT-MAIN ENGINEERING (Note: Opening Credits fall over Opening scenes) TYSON (Smiles) It's good to see you both. They shook hands with the exception of Kyle who just stands there as Jason shot him a evil look. MARTIN Like wise so why is this Engineering trying to pull this relay out anyway? Jason hands him another PADD. TYSON Simple it's faulty and its causing issues with all Intrepid-Class ships in the fleet. He hands the PADD to Kyle. MARTIN So far we've not had any problems with the relay, so it makes no sense for you to have this Ensign pull it out just because you think it's faulty. TYSON (Smirks) John I am well aware of your record and how you got this post, so I'd watch it if I was you come on Ensign you can work in the plasma relay room on Deck fifteen at least someone there will treat us with respect. They leave Engineering. MARTIN (To Kyle) Is it true?? Kyle looks at the PADD. CLARKSON (Shrugs his shoulders) I don't know I'll have to run simulations to see if it is or not but that was very hostile towards you and he shot an evil look towards me for no reason. Then the com activates. SITO (Over com) Sito to Martin. John tapped his combadge. MARTIN (To Com) Martin here go ahead. SITO (Over the com) Can you report to my quarters we were suppose to go over the Duty Roster. MARTIN (To Com) I'm on my way Sito Martin out. He tapped his combadge twice to turn it off. MARTIN Do it and let me know buddy. Commander Martin leaves Engineering. INT-DECK NINE CORRIDOR Commander Martin comes up to Sito's quarters and presses the panel, the doors open and John walks in. INT-SITO'S QUARTERS John looks around the place. JOHN (Confused) Sito? He looks around her quarters to find her. SITO (Smiles) Hey there. John is surprised by seeing Sito in a dress. JOHN Uh, what's the special moment for? She walks up to him. SITO (Smiles) I just want to spend time with my boyfriend finally with us in Space dock I can have you all to myself. They start kissing when the com activates. CARLSON (Helm Officer, Over Com) Bridge to Commander Martin. He taps his combadge. MARTIN (To Com) Go ahead? CARLSON (Helm Officer, Over com) Sorry to disturb you sir but you might want to turn on to FNS its very important. Martin turns on the monitor as the News broadcast begins. ANNOUNCER (On monitor) This is a Federation News Service special report. DANIEL PETERSON (On Monitor) Good Evening I'm Daniel Peterson here with a special report after the treaty of Alliance was signed by Federation President Danielle Collins at Deep Space Nine, the Invasion Fleet that was led by General Martok and Captain Benjamin Sisko was met with a brutal assault from Dominion/Cardassian Alliance forces. The Romulan Fleet in the fleet was dealt heavy blows by the Dominion ships with Captain Benjamin Sisko the man who was chosen to lead the march towards victory has taken a leave of absence causalities along the Chin'toka System that is held by the Allied fleet are mounting we're unable to give an exact determination of numbers but its well in the thousands if you have family on any of these ships that are being displayed under me right now you might want to contact them and see if their alright stay tune for further information I'm Daniel Peterson and this is an FNS Special Report. Monitor shuts off. SITO Isn't Jack on one of the planets in the Chin'toka System? JOHN (Nods) Yeah let's hope he's ok. Sito tackles John down on the couch. EXT-INSIDE EARTH SPACEDOCK The Archer is being worked on by worker bees and Engineers in EV Suits. INT-MAIN ENGINEERING Lieutenant Clarkson is looking at one of the monitors working on stream lining the warp field to get better warp effiency A fat red line turns to thin white one on the monitor. CLARKSON (to com) Computer display simulation of plasma relay 13 B on monitor Beta 12. The simulation appears next to the warp field simulation and he's working on it as well, unknown to him someone removes the plasma relay he turns and walks over to the relay panel and sees that the relay is missing. CLARKSON (To Com) Security report to Engineering on the double. (End of Act One, Fade out)